


Talking is Good

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Season/Series 12, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Short coda to 12x04. The conversation that should happen afterwards.





	

Dean and Cas had developed a kind of routine. Cas called him at the same time every morning to check in, let him know he’s okay. They caught each other up and then Dean would call him later to tell him how his day went. It was easy, comfortable. Cas was his best friend, right? Shouldn't he be the first one Dean talks to about stuff?

 

He was drained. He finally got a text back from his mother and at least he knew she was doing okay and not shutting him out. Still hurt that she couldn't stay to find herself. But he had something to talk to Cas about when it got closer to elevenish. He told Sam he was going to take a walk.

 

Technically he was. He pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial as he hoofed it across the parking lot and down the street to some taco shack open late.

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

“Hey sunshine. How’d it go with Grumpy Cat today?”

 

“Peachy. No new leads but also no more reported sightings. I’m cautiously optimistic. Are you finished with your hunt?”

 

“Yeah, turns out the girl we thought might be a ghost was actually alive. And a psychic. It was just like  _ Carrie _ , man. Poor kid was getting tortured by her religious whacko mom. Sam talked her down from finishing her off.”

 

“Did the child survive?”

 

“She’s on a bus to her aunt’s place. The Wiccan social worker set her up. Also slipped me her number,” Dean said with a slight laugh in his voice.

 

Cas was silent for a minute. “Are you going to ‘hook up’ with her?” Dean could see him doing the air quotes on the other end of the line.

 

“Nah. I’m getting too old for this one night stand business. Besides, I was gonna shoot her earlier. Kind of a deal breaker.”

 

“Good. At least I'm not keeping you from a potential conquest.” Dean detected a hint of bitterness at the word. He decided to change the subject.

 

“Heard from Mom today. I um...I sent her a text to see how she was doing. Took her awhile to get back to me but she's doing okay. Sends her love.”

 

“You did the right thing, reaching out to her. Just give her time. Patience is a virtue.”

 

“Yeah, virtue is my middle name.” Dean laughed into the phone.

 

“Your mother said it was Henry.”

 

“Very funny, Ca-,” Dean was cut off by laughter. “Smartass.” He couldn’t help his grin. “So you think you'll come home soon?”

 

“Hopefully, so. I miss you.”

 

“Miss you too, buddy.”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think I prefer when you call me ‘sunshine’.”

 

“Okay. Guess I'll talk to you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“‘Night, sunshine.”


End file.
